Michael Jones
Michael is a member of the Internet Box Podcast and is known to get mad at Mike for his stupidity, and just about everyone else. Before turning into the cutie he is now, he used to be quite a fatty. Michael is currently dating Lindsay Tuggey, as announced on the RT Podcast #156. YouTube Fame In advance to being hired at Rooster Teeth full time, Michael spent his time on making YouTube videos. His appealing charm and constant cussing towards his subscribers and everybody else eventually lead to him getting noticed from the guys at Achievement Hunter. They hired him to produce a series where he would yell and scream at a video game like a maniac and occasionally even quit the game. Michael would make this series "Rage Quit" and send them in to Achievement Hunter. After a few months he was invited to visit their office in Austin, Texas. During this trip he was offered a job there but initially declined. However, when the offer was given again later, he enthusiastically accepted. One of his all time Rage Quit moments is actually destroying his Xbox 360 because of a game called Catherine. Rooster Teeth Michael does a series for Achievement Hunter called Rage Quit. He also makes achievement guides and appears in many of their Let's Plays. Occasionally, Michael also does the RT recap. Recently he bet Gavin that he could eat a 5 lb cherry gummy bear in an hour and a half. This was shown in a live stream, but 52 minutes in and after only eating the head, he surrendered. He then proceeded to projectile vomit into a toilet while Gavin laughed and filmed it. Forming the Internet Box Michael had set a goal to to create a podcast that would compete against the crappy, unoriginal Drunk Tank Podcast (never forget). In order to create a successful podcast he then gathered the most retarded humans he knows: Ray: The Exodia Tamer, Mike: The Pony Boy, Barbara: The Best Community Manager, Andrew: The Red Faced Fuck, Dylon: The Youngling, and Lindsay: The Plot Spoiler. Bromance with Ray (Brownman) Michael and Ray met over AHTV and since then they have had a beautiful friendship. Michael claims that Ray has had an impact on his life and was a factor in Michael choosing to finally accept the job at Rooster Teeth. Since then they have done videos together and of course starred together on the amazing Internet Box podcast. Bromance with Gavin Free Upon first glance, Michael appears to hate Gavin and his idiotic ways. Closer inspection reveals yet another bromance that Michael has developed. Gavin has stated that it is one of the best he has been apart of. Gavin has appeared in Michael's Minecraft and Slender Rage Quit episodes in which Michael proceeds to yell at Gavin for being dumb. Outside of work, Gavin and Michael have gone out to restaurants and gone swimming together. In Michael's latest videos it is apparent that Gavin's strange British ways have rubbed off on him, for he has started saying things like "TEASE IT," "HE'S DONE IT," and adding "of Kingdoms" to something. Jewish or Jersey Shore? A common question the philosophers ponder is whether Michael is Jewish or Jersey Shore. But the only person that can answer the question is the chosen one . "Michael can't be Jewish or jersey shore since he's a ginger and ginger's aren't people. Therefore any ideas of racism that you may call my posts are obsolete since, once again, ginger's aren't people." YouTube Videos In order of appearance ('' videos posted on the LtMkilla channel'' ): Dead Rising 2: Case Zero - 6 parts, '' Dead Space 2: Zealot difficulty ( New Game ) - ''17 parts not including DS2: Demo , DS2: OpeningSequence or DS2: Let's talk Hardcore mode ( Bang Bang, Pew, Pew!) '' Mega Man 9 - ''5 parts, ( released inbetween parts of Dead Space 2 ) Resident Evil: Director's Cut - 13 parts, one outtake ( boring in the beginning, one of the best LP's later on ) Portal 2: Coop with Insidious Yoink - 15 parts ( produced during RE:DC ) F.3.A.R / F.E.A.R 3: Coop with Insidious Yoink - 10 parts, unfinished ( part 10 is considered the best ) Dead Space 2 Servered DLC -'' 1 part, quite long'' Resident Evil 4 HD - 6 parts so far ( 31st of May ) new ones should be up soon Subjects of Rage *Gavino Free *Mike Kroon *video games * Dragon Dildos * Crackdown 2 ----